


Get them all

by orphan_account



Series: I choose you [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Other, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: young boy names Ash ketchum Wanted to become a young Pokemon champion, can he success his dream. With his friends and different Pokemon.





	Get them all

**Author's Note:**

> Well yeah another fic and another fandom, Pokemon was my favorite show when I was kid.. and Why I don`t write another fandom not only Life is strange.

Coming soon


End file.
